yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisara, Seto and the prisoners' ka battle (manga)
Kisara was forced to fight two prisoners of the ka hunt, in order to test the ka, The White Dragon. However when Kisara showed no signs of fighting back, Priest Seto intervened to help her. Events Prior During the ka hunt, Seto had found Kisara and learned that she possessed a ka, The White Dragon, which had power that rivaled the gods. Seto saved her life and had her taken to the Isolation Tower, where a special doctor took care of her. Despite the care, he planned on finding a way of drawing the greatest power from The White Dragon and making it his servant, even if it meant killing Kisara. In revenge for the Kul Elna massacre, Bakura, King of Thieves corrupted Akhenaden, by sealing some his evil in the Millennium Eye worn by Akhenaden. This made Akhenaden more merciless and keen to make his son, Seto, wield the power of a god and become pharaoh. With the current pharaoh, Atem, missing and Kisara possessing a powerful ka, he took the opportunity. Gebelk had been tasked with making the ka of prisoners stronger and had found forcing them to prisoners to fight to the death to be best way to do so. When Akhenaden and Seto wished to see a demonstration of The White Dragon, they brought Kisara to him. When questioned, Kisara showed no knowledge of a ka residing in her soul. Gebelk proposed that they get her to involuntary summon it, by making her fight the prisoners, causing to come out to defend her. Seto thought it was too risky to expect her to be able to control ka, she did not know existed, but Akhenaden pressured him, emphasizing the urgency in acquiring a new god. Battle , ready to accept death]] Kisara was forced into an arena where two prisoners were currently battling. One prisoner wondered if Kisara was a prisoner too. The other was less interested in that detail and more in the fact that they could do whatever they liked with her while she was there. He proposed they take a break from fighting each other and the two focused their attention on Kisara. As the prisoner's ka, Five-Eyed Horned Ogre and Gudoul closed in on Kisara, Gebelk assumed she would become flooded with the fear and unconsciously call out her ka. However Kisara stood still, ready to accept death. Realizing she was not going to put up a resistance, Seto summoned his spirit ka, Duos, and intervened. Seto demanded that the prisoners stop and asked Kisara why she would not call her ka. The prisoners saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on Seto for what they had been put through. Knowing Kisara could not control her ka, they saw it as a two-on-one fight, which they had a chance of winning. , cutting the chains]] Seto had planned on letting the prisoners live, but as Five-Eyed Horned Ogre and Gudoul closed in on him, felt he had no choice. He grabbed Kisara's arm and got Duos to cut the chains that supported the arena's suspended platform. He saved himself and Kisara by hanging from a chain, while Five-Eyed Horned Ogre and its host fell to their deaths. Gudoul spun a web to prevent its host from falling and another to tie up Duos. , protecting Kisara and Seto]] Gudoul proceeded to attack Seto and Kisara, but Kisara fell unconscious and The White Dragon emerged. Seto tried waking her to get her to control the dragon, but Gebelk advised against this. He realized that Kisara's ka was not a spirit guardian controlled by her ba, but a manifestation of her ba, which only emerged while she slept. Seto wondered if this meant the dragon was the true form of her soul. The White Dragon shielded Seto and Kisara with its tail and fired a blast from its mouth, which killed Gudoul and its host. The blast continued through the ceiling of the underground and broke through the surface creating a pillar of light visible throughout the kingdom. Aftermath After The White Dragon disappeared, Seto took Kisara to safety and asked the guards to take her to her room. Akhenaden was impressed with The White Dragon, believing its power to surpass that of Diabound and the three legendary gods. He asked Gebelk about transferring the dragon to Seto. Gebelk explained that it would mean releasing Kisara's soul from her body, which Seto objected to, knowing it would mean her death. Akhenaden again emphasized that they needed to do this to make Seto the new pharaoh, but Seto suggested they not get ahead of themselves and focus on finding out what happened to the current pharaoh. Ka used References Category:Ka battles